Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display device including a Fresnel lens.
Discussion of the Background
A display device may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
An OLED display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. An electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode may be recombined in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton may emit energy to emit light.
An OLED display has a self-luminance characteristic, and thus, may not require a separate light source. As such, a thickness and weight of an OLED display may be reduced. Further, since an OLED display has high-grade characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed, the OLED display receives attention as a next-generation display device.
However, in an OLED display, light emitted from an organic emission layer may be dispersed, such that only a portion of the light may reach the eyes of a user, which may reduce the light efficiency of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.